


Are We Just Kids?

by JimIsKing



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: They knew each other when they were smol, kid AU, tyrelliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimIsKing/pseuds/JimIsKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot and Tyrell were best friends, but when his dad dies Elliot doesn't see Tyrell again and doubts he was even real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Elliot was six when his father introduced him to the five year old Tyrell. Apparently his dad worked with Tyrell's dad. Elliot wasn't really sure what they did, but he didn't care. Tyrell was cute. He had very blue eyes and his face was soft looking and Elliot was proud to call him his friend. 

The two played tag and hide-and-go seek and talked about all sorts of things. Tyrell asked him about love a lot. Elliot usually didn't know the answers. What is love? Why is it usually a boy and a girl? Girls don't make sense, on that he and Tyrell both agreed. Is it bad to love a boy if you're a boy? Elliot wished he knew. He wished he could tell Tyrell everything he wanted to know. 

They started to hold hands about a year into their friendship. Elliot really liked holding hands with Tyrell. That way he could make sure he didn't go anywhere. He also liked sleepovers because they usually cuddled and watched TV together. Elliot sometimes drew things for Tyrell. They weren't very good, but Tyrell always loved them anyway.

They went on like that another year. Just little things. Elliot loved all the little things he and Tyrell did. They were best friends and Elliot thought they would be forever. But then his father was sick. Then he got pushed out a window and broke his arm. The last time he saw Tyrell, he signed his cast and added a cute little heart. Elliot wrote him a note that said he wanted to be with him forever and he even put a little heart at the bottom by his name. He gave it to Tyrell after he finished signing his broken arm. Tyrell had hugged him and said they would be. 

But then Elliot never saw him again because his dad died and he cried and cried and his mom yelled at him and everything hurt. When he asked about Tyrell, every single time his mom said to forget about him. Elliot didn't want to forget. How could he forget his best friend? But then he started to think maybe he wasn't real. The only one that had knew him was his dad and he was dead so how could he ask him?

Elliot remembered talking to his dad before he knew he was sick. He remembered telling him he really really liked Tyrell and his dad just smiled. He was happy. He didn't care that Tyrell was a boy. But maybe that was because he knew he wasn't real and it wouldn't be a problem. That hurt Elliot, but he had to face the truth. Tyrell wasn't real. He never was.

Tyrell thought about Elliot a lot. He looked at that stupid little note with the heart next to Elliot's name. He wondered what happened to him. Why he never saw him again after Elliot said he wanted to be with him forever. He'd been thinking about telling Elliot that he was pretty sure he loved him at that time, and now he'd never be able to. So he just kept thinking about it and reading that little note. For years, he did this.

Then one day Tyrell met an Elliot. He had his Elliot's eyes. He felt that tug of familiarity. This had to be his Elliot. His first love Elliot could be his love again. But why didn't Elliot look happy to see him? Why didn't Elliot recognize him? Elliot was actually hurt when the man said his name was Tyrell. He thought about his imaginary best friend. His blue eyed best friend that never existed anywhere but his mind. This man almost resembled him, which hurt worse. So he pretended to have just met him. He pretended he was normal. He pretended everything was okay and went on with his work and his life. But he thought about his Tyrell and he felt alone. He wanted Tyrell back. Even if he was just imaginary.


	2. Together Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrell tries to convince Elliot he is his Tyrell.

Elliot wanted his Tyrell. He wanted his imaginary friend to hold his hand and tell him it's okay to love boys. He wanted Evil Corp Tyrell to be his Tyrell, but that would never happen. It could never work out. It wasn't his Tyrell. His Tyrell didn't exist. Even if he did, and even if he were Evil Corp Tyrell, he could not love someone that worked for Evil Corp. He shouldn't, anyway. But he wanted to. That's what he thought about every night.

When the men in black actually talked to Elliot- told him to get into the car- he felt a panic attack rising inside him. Where were they taking him? Was he about to get murdered? Shit. He was going to die. Or worse. He was going to Evil Corp, and they were probably going to ask him about Terry Colby, or Fsociety. Shit. What if Tyrell was there? Shit.

Elliot was marched into an elevator and then eventually ushered into a boardroom. Tyrell was there. Shit. This was the worse case scenario. He stood there, frozen, looking at this Tyrell. Who was he? What was he saying? The lawyers were leaving. Some of them gave him looks. He didn't want to be alone with Tyrell.

"Elliot." Tyrell said gently as he approached the man. "I want you where you belong, here, with me." He was close to Elliot. Too close for Elliot's comfort. He tried to face away from him, tried to duck his head, but Tyrell was right there. "I-I think I'm happy where I am." He answered, but it wasn't true. He wasn't happy. He wanted to be by Tyrell's side. But not at Evil Corp. He couldn't do that.

Tyrell didn't understand. How could Elliot turn him down? How could he act like nothing had ever happened between them? He walked to the window, looking down at the city. It all seemed so unimportant. "I kept it, you know." He said softly and Elliot frowned a little. Kept what? 

"I looked at it so many times. I thought about you. I never knew why you stopped coming over. Why I wasn't allowed to come over. Why you promised we would be together forever and then you left. And now you pretend like you don't even fucking know me, but I know it's you." Elliot's eyes widened a little and he very carefully approached Tyrell. "H-how do I know you're real?" He asked quietly.

Tyrell turned around and took Elliot's hands into his own. "Does this feel real? Have other people acknowledged me?" He asked softly before letting go of one of his hands to grab the note out of his pocket. "This note. You wrote this to me nearly twenty years ago, Elliot. Hold it. Read it. This is real. I am real." He pressed the note into Elliot's hand.

Elliot read the note. He remembered writing it. Remembered his stupid smile at the heart on his cast. It felt real. Tyrell felt real, felt warm and soft. He looked up at the man. God, he was taller than him now. He was beautiful. He was scary and power hungry and worked for Evil Corp. But he was so gentle. He knew what he needed, what he wanted, what he was too scared to ask for.

Shit. Elliot pulled back. "You're part of the top one percent. You've changed. You're a...a corporate dick now. I can't, we can't..." He gave the note back to Tyrell. "Twenty years is a really long time. Neither of us are who we were." He said quietly. Tyrell put the note in his pocket and looked down before he made up his mind. "You're right. But I want you back. Together forever, remember?" He said before he stepped closer to Elliot and let their lips connect, wrapping his arms around Elliot's waist.

Elliot was surprised at first, but then he relaxed into the kiss. He let a hand come up to slip his fingers into the hair at the back of Tyrell's head. He wasn't alone. He wasn't crazy. Tyrell was here, and he was kissing him and ohgodwhatishegoingtodo. Tyrell broke the kiss and smiled at Elliot. "Let's hold hands and watch movies and talk about life." He suggested. Elliot nodded slowly. "I think I'd like that." He even smiled. He had his Tyrell, and he felt that everything was going to be okay for once.


End file.
